One Minute
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Aislinn doesn't understand why Keenan cares about her so much, and she only wants one minute alone. Slight AislinnKeenan. Rated T for cussing. Oneshot.


_**A/N;**_ This is a story based on Aislinn and Keenan. I'm sorry if Aislinn is OOC. I actually started this a month ago while I was sick, and I just now finished it. I hope you like it. Please review, but no flames. . . .if there is a problem with the story, please explain to me and I can improve on future stories. Thanks.

Enjoy the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Why; that is the question that is burning me up on the inside. Why is he so fond of me? That is something I will never understand. I mean. . .I understand he wants to keep the Summer Court at peace, but it's like he keeps pretending he loves me; and I know that he does. I love Seth. . . .don't I? Yes, of course I do! I don't know why Keenan just won't realize I'm in love with someone else. Seth's touch is pleasant, but Keenan's. . .it's so much more different. We think the same, Keenan and I. We know what our court wants, what they need. But Seth. . .he can't help. He can't be there for me all the time, but I wish he was. Keenan doesn't give me the space I need sometimes, but Seth does._

Aislinn--the Summer Courts Queen-- walked down the sidewalk on a lonely night, walking past several other people. _I'm not one of them anymore._ she thought. _I'm not a mortal. I can see the fairies walking amongst every human around here, trying to do their nasty things._ Aislinn was fed up. She knew she couldn't escape the world of fey. She never could--

"Aislinn,"

And sometimes she didn't want to leave. Aislinn turned around to look at who spoke, only to see Keenan standing there, looking charming as usual. "Keenan, I don't want to talk right now."

"Okay, but _why_--" he tried to ask, but instead was interupted.

"I don't need to tell you why." she stated. "I just want to be alone sometimes. I can't just hang around you all day. I have _another_ life to live, Keenan."

He stared at her, his eyes burning like the beautiful sun. She couldn't tell if he was tense or normal; all she knows is that he isn't going to win this battle between them, because they've had this fight several times before. Their tension builds every single day. Aislinn still holds this against Keenan; stealing her mortality. _Who would ever wish of this? This life. . ._

"You also have the life of fey, Aislinn. You can't forget about our court--" he tried to reason, but instead was shot back by her words.

"Can't you just give me some space for one minute?" Aislinn asked, her voice sounded tense.

Keenan continued. "You have alot of time by yourself. You visit your friends whenever wanted, and you even see the mortal."

"His _name_ is Seth!" she growled. "Would you like it if he walked around just calling you _faerie_?"

"I don't know if he even does." he said, giving that cocky smile of delight.

Aislinn could feel her anger glowing from her body, luckily most of the people were gone. It was just Aislinn and Keenan. "Do you enjoy me living this hell life? Living life as something different? And all you do is sit back and laugh. . .laughing because you took away my mortality! I'll be living forever, while the rest of my friends just die! If they die, _I'll _die a little more inside because everyone I've ever loved will be gone."

Keenan stared at her, he looked confused yet baffled all mixed in one. Aislinn continued, "Are you even listening to me?"

"I love it when you're mad." he smirked. "You don't know how un-human you look when you are."

She wanted to scream, wanting to punch Keenan was all she was thinking right now. She had never felt so angry, so much hatred for the one who took away everything. Keenan stole her mortality, he stole what she could've used to be with Seth; instead she has to live life as a fearie queen. _Yet he looks so perfect with that sunny-day smile._ Aislinn had no idea now, feeling the urge to kiss him. It wasn't the first time, but she wanted to touch him right now. Before she could have a second thought, she embraced him with a kiss on the lips. It felt like the sun was melting on to her, she could still taste it even though she was just like him. His lips tasted so good, he smelled like perfection--which was a little too much. Keenan didn't pull away, but instead kissed back and placed his hands on her theighs. Aislinn quickly pulled back after realizing what was going on, then stared deeply in to his green eyes, which still looked the same. He looked rather calm, as if he were at peace now with that kiss. "I don't know. . .why I did that." she said softly, feeling her cheeks burn.

Aislinn got out of his grasp, then wanted to run so badly. She wanted to run away from him and escape, but she knew she could never get away from what she had become. "Aislinn," he spoke. "I need you. The court needs you. . ."

"Don't tell me that! I already know!" Aislinn growled. "Just leave me alone. Just for one minute. . ."

"But I _need_ you, Ash." he said. "Just like you need me--"

She shook her head, "You'll never understand me, Keenan. You will never know what it's like to have once been mortal; My mortality has been taken away forever, and it's all your fault. You've never had anything taken away."

"_Don't_ say I've never lost anything." Keenan said, his voice began to sound like a growl of thunder. "I had my powers bound for centuries!"

Aislinn narrowed her eyes, "And you got them back. So you've never lost anything. . .unlike me."

"Why won't you let it go?" he asked. "Yes, I took your mortality. But I gave you a chance at living forever as the Summer Queen! You are my other half. What's done is done--"

"Piss off." Aislinn finally had it. She turned around and began to walk away. _I need to get away. I need to get away from him. I want to stay away from him forever. But there's no chance of that. . .he is my Summer King, and I am his queen._

"Ash, don't walk away!" he said, his voice had a faint sound of a whiny young boy, yet it sounded as if his tone might snap into thunder.

Aislinn continued to walk away, she didn't look back. And she never _wanted_ to look back. There had been nights where Aislinn wanted to cry herself to sleep, and sometimes she did. But seeing her tears only broke her down more._ But I refuse to let him break me down. I will not let Keenan tear me to peices! I just need to get away. I want to get away. . .just for one minute._

And that is what Aislinn would always tell herself. She always has and always will. She hated Keenan, yet she knew that somewhere deep inside she loved him. She wanted to be alone, even though Aislinn knew he wouldn't let that be. Aislinn figured that he might let her be alone for one minute. And that is all she needed and wanted.

The End.


End file.
